


From your Secret Admirer

by kattums



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattums/pseuds/kattums
Summary: uh so i got this as a prompt on my twitter and i hope i did it justice uwu





	From your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i got this as a prompt on my twitter and i hope i did it justice uwu

_Another day, another letter in her locker._ Two girls could be applied to this sentence. Ha Sooyoung and Kim Jiwoo. The two girls had been crushing on each other for quite a while now, always leaving notes in the other's locker, but never revealing their own identity.    
  
“Another note Sooyoung?” Jinsoul asked.    
“Yeah, I always get them on Wednesdays for some reason.”   
  
She took out the note, her pen and eraser and her school books and closed her locker door. 

  
  


Jiwoo walked up to her locker and opened it. Once again, there was a note, just like every Monday. She took the note and read it quietly to herself.

“Dear Jiwoo. Your smile is like the flowers finally blooming when spring starts. Your eyes shine like the moon on a summer night. It was these things and many others that made me fall in love with you.    
Sincerely, your secret admirer.”

  
  


It was a Friday. Sooyoung arrived at school and went to her locker. She opened it and a note fell out. 

“Hello, Sooyoung. It’s me, your secret admirer. Well, after today, I will hopefully not be secret anymore. I want to confess. I want to tell you who I am. Please meet me at the fountain behind the school at 4 PM. I hope you’ll be there.   
From your secret admirer.”

 

It was a Friday. Jiwoo arrived at school. She felt nervous. She was also excited. Today was the day that she was going to confess. Well, hopefully, confess. If her crush did go to the fountain, she would confess. 

  
  


It was 3.45 PM. Jiwoo ran to her locker, shoved her stuff in there and ran out to the fountain. She sat down, took deep breaths and waited.

 

It was 3.50 PM. Sooyoung walked to her locker and put her stuff in. She took the note and walked out to the fountain.

 

Jiwoo heard footsteps approaching. She stood up and looked towards the steps. Her eyes met the other girl. She smiled. The other smiled back.   
  
“Hello Sooyoung.”

“Hey Jiwoo.”

“You know my name?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Oh, well, anyways. I was going to say, I’ve had a crush on you Sooyoung. I have for a while now.”   
“Yeah, I know. You’ve been giving me the notes right?”

“Yeah, that was me.”    
“I’ve been giving you notes too Jiwoo.” Sooyoung said with a smile.

 

Jiwoo smiled back. The two girls hugged.    
  
“I think I love you Sooyoung.”   
“I think I love you too Jiwoo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> twt: plrchmpgnshwtm


End file.
